1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture closure for doors, flaps and drawers, which in each case cover an opening of the furniture item or are received in the opening, contact surfaces of the door or flap or a front panel of the drawer projecting over the opening and engaging in the closed position on a mating surface of the furniture item.
The invention is fundamentally suitable for all furniture items having doors, flaps and/or drawers. However, the invention is particularly intended for cabinets and the like in the vehicle sector, i.e. for land vehicles, water craft and air craft, in which it is necessary to ensure a secure closure in virtually all positions and in substantially all circumstances. A preferred field of use is constituted by air conditioning cabinets, e.g. heating, cooling or freezing cabinets, in which the products to be kept hot, cold or frozen are stored in compartments and/or drawers.
2. Related Art
In order to achieve air conditioning with a minimum energy consumption it is necessary to have a tight seal of the compartments and drawers, whilst simultaneously allowing a secured closure, as well as an easy, rapid opening and reclosure.
It is known to provide circumferential sealing profiles on doors or also on mating surfaces, which surround a cabinet compartment or a furniture opening for a drawer and against which strikes a door, flap or front panel of a drawer. Generally sealing profiles constructed in bellows-like manner or also magnetic seals are used, which assist the closure of the flaps, drawers, doors and the like.
For closing purposes use is made of magnetic closures, pressure closures or spring elements.
Magnetic seals are relatively costly and not suitable for any drawer or compartment construction. In addition, cold spots can arise, which have a disadvantageous effect. A disadvantage of bellows seals is that they cannot be cleaned or can only be cleaned with significant effort and therefore there is a risk of bacteria being introduced into the air conditioning cabinet whenever the door, flap, etc. is closed.